


「Mass Effect 质量效应」盘古（Garrus X Shepard）

by Shakarian



Series: Mass Effect [7]
Category: Garrus - Fandom, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shepard - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051259
Kudos: 1





	「Mass Effect 质量效应」盘古（Garrus X Shepard）

窗外，银河舰队正以肉眼可见的速度被无情地收割，在足以碾压一切的实力面前，生命渺小如怒海上飘零的浮沫。

她并没有思索很久。

“可以，我接受你的条件。“她说。”我选择化身为有机体与无机体间沟通的桥梁。但只有一个要求：所有的一切都用来构筑这道桥梁：身体，思维，记忆…..不要将我禁锢在永恒之中。”

“催化剂”明亮而恒定的蓝色光芒起了波动。薛帕德知道，AI并没有严格意义上的双眼，但那个光芒构成的孩子仰起头，几乎就像真的孩子一般‘注视’着她。

“我不明白。”他说。“有机体生物挣扎反抗收割的目的，不就是为了生存，为了尽可能地延长个体生命吗？为什么你要拒绝我的提议，拒绝不朽，放弃成为神祗的机会？”

薛帕德轻轻地笑了起来。

“我现在没时间解释，每一秒都有数以万计的人死去。不过没关系，总有一天你们会明白的，而且机械体中有人已经开始明白了。”

薛帕德扭过头，看着如同熟睡一般的安德森，地球抵抗军首领的嘴角上凝固着一抹微笑。她替准将正了正军装的衣领，把歪到一边的帽子戴正，继而站起身，跌跌撞撞地向前走去。“催化剂”在她身后，一动不动地看着地上星星点点洒落的鲜血，标注出弗里奥萨.薛帕德最后的足迹。他看着她毫不犹豫地投入耀眼的蓝色光芒，渐渐融化，消失不见。光芒扩散开来，蓝色的孩子消溶于其中，连同他脚下站立的地面。

2186年，银河系最后一个收割循环悄然消弭。

盖拉斯.瓦卡里安带着一瓶帕勒文烈酒，坐在神堡最高的屋顶上，从诺曼底SR-2号上退役的KEI-9型机器狗在他身边跑来跑去，四处乱嗅。他拔出瓶塞，倚着身后的墙壁，望向辽阔深邃，无边无际的夜空。银河系中数不尽的星辰在黑丝绒一般的背景上竞相闪耀，宛如钻石，宛如来不及被风吹干的泪珠，从亿万年前开始，直到亿万年之后，恒久不变。

他等待着，等薛帕德出生的那颗星球在他眼前缓缓浮现。蔚蓝底色上妆点着轻盈的云彩旋涡，圆满优美，如同诗歌。凝视那片蓝色时，耳边仿佛传来薛帕德的笑声。

“要是我在天堂的酒吧没等到你，没关系。我会坐在那里看你，一直看着你。盖拉斯，你永远不会孤独，永远。”

“永远。”他举起手中的酒，低声说。

（完）


End file.
